Chestnut
Chestnut is a small, blue creature with a rounded-off square-shaped body, sporting purple shoes, a beard, and horns who has appeared in five episodes of Chowder and one special: The Heavy Sleeper, Chowder Loses His Hat, The BLT's, Hands On a Big Mixer, Taste Buds, and Gazpacho!, as well as the holiday special Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!. As far as is seen in the series, Chestnut is the smallest known resident of Marzipan City, but he is also incredibly strong for his size, being able to lift and swing street signs as weapons with total ease. Chestnut's most memorable quality, however, is his tendency to mistake random (and often completely incomparable) objects (or people) as items of furniture in his own possession. He will often claim other people's possessions that he finds as his own, and will insist that they are pieces of furniture for his "pad." In his first appearance, Chestnut mistook a sleeping Mung Daal for his long-lost dining room table, and a stop sign as his living room sofa. He also mistakes Chowder's hat as a vacation home, and a briefcase as a hydrofoil. He is first seen sitting in a puddle in The Heavy Sleeper reciting a short verse about himself: "Dink-a-loo, dink-a-lee, Chestnut is what I be. Dink-a-lee, dink-a-loo, if you're good, you're Chestnut too." He is also the teacher in a class giving the B.L.T.s. In this episode, he also exhibits his fantastic strength despite his minuscule size by swinging Mung Daal back and forth repeatedly by his mustache, and later actually ripping a sidewalk partially out of the ground. He again incorrectly identifies inanimate objects in his environment. In "The B.L.T.'s," he calls pencils "refrigerators," and the classroom door his "chandelier." At the same time, however, he does seem to know the proper function of each of these objects. This episode also saw the return of his trademark poetry: "Dink-a-loo, dink-a-lee, test-takin' is what we be. Dink-a-lee, dink-a-loo, Chestnut wants no noise from you!" Appearance Personality Chestnut tends to be argumentative, stubborn and selfish refusing to give up his "found" objects in the face of any opposition. He is also quick to violence, displaying no hesitation in assaulting others for precieced slights. Despite Chestnut's willingness to defend the he takes, he does not appear to care much for their wellbeing. We see this when he used Mung Daal as a weapon, or violently removes a door from its frame. Trivia *He mistakes most stuff (including Mung Daal as a dining table and Chowder's hat as a vacation home) to use for furniture. *Chestnut can most times be seen as an antagonist, such as in "Hands on a Big Mixer," when he won the mixer instead of Chowder. *Chestnut always refers himself in the third person, an example being, "Chestnut's gonna give you the beating of a lifetime!" as opposed to " I'm gonna give you the beating of a lifetime!" *Chestnut has been voiced by two distinctly different voice actors. In The Heavy Sleeper, Chowder Loses His Hat, and Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, he was voiced by Tone Loc, but in The B.L.T.'s, John DiMaggio took over - the same man who voices Schnitzel. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Article stubs